


The Magic of Pillow Forts

by axolot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dumb fluff, so fucking dumb gosh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolot/pseuds/axolot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu thinks that Jihoon has been working too hard</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic of Pillow Forts

**Author's Note:**

> this is so dumb my teeth are hurting

To say Jihoon was tired would be a complete fucking lie. Jihoon was not tired;he was fucking exhausted,but just like the American government he was going to deny, deny, deny.

Mingyu, however is not so easily fooled. So when he asks Jihoon if he’s tired and Jihoon replies “No I’m not tired, now leave me alone!” Mingyu doesn’t believe him for a second. Keeping this in mind Mingyu decides that Jihoon works way to hard and needs a break; to help Jihoon loosen up Mingyu builds a pillow fort. A huge pillow fort,complete with Christmas lights, smackdab in the middle of the living room. Satisfied with his work Mingyu went looking for Jihoon and found him eating a ham sandwich in the small kitchen. Without a word Mingyu picked up Jihoon and carried him into the living room.

“Put me down!”

“Mingyu I swear to God you better put me down this instance!”

Mingyu just ignored Jihoon and continued carrying him until they arrived at the pillow fort where Mingyu put Jihoon down and instructed him to crawl into the fort.

“Mingyu what the hell.”

“Don’t question it.”

Jihoon’s grumbling quieted down once he entered the,rather small,fort. He stared in amazement at the Christmas lights that hanged from the ceiling of the pillow fort as if they were magic.

“Mingyu, you’re so extra.”

“Only the best for my shortie.”

“Shut up asshole.”

Once they were both comfortable Mingyu pulled Jihoon onto his lap and wrapped his arms around Jihoon’s waist.

“What do you want to do babe?”

“Nothing.”

So they did nothing except cuddle and share short sweet kisses.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jihoon says while turning to kiss Mingyu’s nose.


End file.
